


cobwebs and dust

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [20]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Banter, Cleaning, Drabble, Gen, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Robin helps Cormoran out with a bit of office cleaning.





	cobwebs and dust

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked for a drabble, prompt word "cobweb." Hope you enjoy it, nonny!

“Jesus, Cormoran,” Robin was saying. “When was the last time you cleaned this place? I mean really cleaned, not just waved a rag about then went for a boozer.”

Cormoran was trying very hard not to stare at Robin’s arse as she stood on a chair, clearing cobwebs from the corner of his office.

“What?” he asked intelligently.

“I’m risking life and limb to help you,” she laughed. “You could at least pay attention!”

“Sorry,” he said, wincing. 

“God, it’s an ashtray up here. How’ve the spiders survived this long?”

“I thought they hadn’t.”

“For their sake, I hope not!”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a word and a ship for a drabble anytime @ [my tumblr](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/ask) (no account required!)


End file.
